


Your Futa Bully "Convinces" You Into A Threesome With Your GF, Both Of You Taking Turns Getting Fucked And Creamed

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Multi, Pegging, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your futa bully keeps picking on you, beating you up with her big, fat dick, slowly breaking you week after week until you finally give into her demands. She has been eying your beautiful girlfriend, and demands to come over and fuck your girlfriend & you.You had to tell your girlfriend everything, and in the end, she was reluctant, but said yes. Your girlfriend understood that your mean bully would just keep fucking your ass, unless she agreed. So here you are now, both your girlfriend and futa bully in your bedroom, one nervous and looking at you, the other rock hard, lust burning in her eyes as that thick bulge of hers is already popping out from her shorts.It was time to come through with your end of the agreement and fuck your girlfriend with a futa bully twice the size of you. Let's just hope your girlfriend and you can both last long getting double teamed.
Kudos: 9





	Your Futa Bully "Convinces" You Into A Threesome With Your GF, Both Of You Taking Turns Getting Fucked And Creamed

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean  
> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Characters: Sofia - Your futanari bully, constantly takes your lunch money, and your ass whenever she feels like it. Arrogant and confident in her ability to make you her bitch.
> 
> Zaira - Your beautiful girlfriend who adores and cherishes you. She would do anything to make you happy & I mean anything.

(knock on the door) (door opening)

S: Hey loser, thanks for inviting me over. [chuckle] Well, it's not like you had too much of a choice. I mean, I have been bullying your little bitchboy hole for weeks now, all those hours you've been begging me to stop, and now I get to come over and meet your lovely girlfriend. Oh, is this her?

Z: Hello there. My um, boyfriend told me what you've been doing to him. I always wondered why he'd walk in pain and now I know, you must be that mean futa bully. I agreed to your demands, only because I care about my boyfriend and love him deeply. You're nothing but a mean bitch and I hope-

(S slaps Z)

S: [cocky] What was that, who is a bitch? Listen here, you stupid little slut. Do you know what this is? 

(pause)

Look down, go ahead slut. That big, thick fucking bulge popping out of my tiny shorts is my dick. I was going to be gentle with you, maybe a few kisses, some laughs, to at least make you comfortable, but fuck that. Little annoying bitches like you need to be put in their fucking place. Do you understand bitch?

Z: Y-yes, I understand. I'm sorry for speaking out against you miss. It won't happen again. I'll do whatever you want, just please, promise to stop bullying my boyfriend's ass from now on.

S: Oh shut up, I already told that little bitchboy as long as you take my fucking cock in all of your slutty holes, I'll stop bullying him for a day or two. Now shut the fuck up and undress already, you're killing my boner.

(Z starts to undress)

S: Wow, your girlfriend has some pretty nice fucking tits. Let me give these a nice...little...squeeze. 

(Z moaning as her tits are squeezed)

S: Hey bitchboy, come here and join me. After all, this bitch is your girlfriend. Go on, give her a kiss, show her it's okay for me to play with her.

(Z kissing slowly, moaning)

S: Good boy, now I want you to help her out of those tiny little shorts and get her nice and fucking ready for me.

Z: It's okay babe, just do what she says so she'll stop bullying you. There you go, just take off my little booty shorts.

S: Oh fuck, look at the wagon on that bitch, such a nice ass she has. How did a weak, pathetic little bitchboy like you get a babe like that?

Z: Don't talk about my boyfriend like that. He's a strong, amazing man and he's way better and nicer than you'll ever be!

S: [Laughs] Do you hear this bitch blabbing on and on and on about you? I think she needs to understand you're nothing but a weak little slut who listens to me. So, do me a favor and get on your knees.

Z: Babe, you don't have to listen to-

(S slapping Z's ass)

S: Hey slut, shut the fuck up if you want me to stop bullying him. Fuck. I need my dick sucked and since you want to act like a little annoying bitch, I'll just bully his mouth first.

Z: No, I'll do it. I'm sorry. I promise not to-

S: Too late bitch. You wouldn't shut up and now your boyfriend has to be punished. [Giggle] Or if you want, you can definitely be a good little bitch and suck my dick, that'll change my mind maybe.

S: That's it, such a good girlfriend you have. Look at her, dropping to her knees, all embarrassed about this fat dick of mine. Hey stupid slut of a girlfriend, reach your hands in my shorts and pull my fucking cock out, now.

Z: It's okay baby, I'll do it. I'll just reach in...and...there we go. Okay babe, you don't have to do anything to this mean bully, let me take care of you. Just watch me stroke it up and down, slowly.

S: Did I fucking say you can tell that bitchboy what to do? 

(spits on Z's face) 

No, now shut the fuck up and keep stroking my dick, bitch. As for you, get on your fucking knees with your girlfriend and kiss my balls.

(Cock jerking from Z and ball kissing)

S: Fuck, that's better. Look at you both, one slut pressing his lips against my big balls, as some slut is jerking me off with her hands, [laugh] you two are a perfect couple.

S: Fuck, how about both of you sluts take a ball in your mouth and show me how much you love each other. Go on, suck my balls together .

(Z sucking on S's ball)

S: Fuck yes, that's a good little pair of sluts. Just keep sucking on mommy's balls like that. God damn, you sure are hungry today. 

S: Alright bitches, use those mouths to suck my dick now. I want to feel you both sucking my shaft and fondling mommy's balls. Go on

Z: We can do this babe, here, I'll suck on the left side, and you can suck on the right side. We'll just milk her cock fast and get it over with. 

(Z sucking that shaft like a good girl, moaning) (sucking it for 7-8 seconds)

S: God damn, you little cocksluts are so good. Here, let your slutty girlfriend suck on my dick first. I want her to get it nice and fucking sloppy. Go on bitch, suck this daddy dick.

(Z slowly sucking that dick, getting a bit deeepr)

S: Oh fuck, look at your pretty girlfriend. her little mouth taking my huge 10 inch cock down her little throatpussy. Fuck, that's it bitch, show your boyfriend how much of a cockslut you are.

(Z sucking harder now, really getting into it)

S: Hey slutboy, I want you to grab her hair and push her back and forth on my dick. This bitch isn't even going deep on my cock. 

S: There you go, grab her hair in your fist and fucking guide this whore on my dick....fuck....there you go, make her suck that dick.

(Z slobbering on that cock)

S: Hey slut, say "I love sucking mommy's dick and I'm a good little cockslut." Oh gosh, forgot my fat dick is down her throat. Do me a favor bitchboy and pull her off my cock for me.

(Z gasping for air as dick is pulled out of her mouth)

Z: I-I love sucking your dick and I'm a good slut.

(S slaps that ass)

:S: [moaning] Fuck, you can do better than that bitch. I want you to really worship my cock and thank me. Say "I love sucking mommy's dick and I'm a good little cockslut."

(Z talking while sucking dick)

Z: I love sucking mommy's dick and I'm a good little cockslut."

S: Good fucking job. Alright bitchboy, your turn. Let's see if a little slut like you can suck dick better than your whore of a girlfriend. Hey slut, take my dick out of your mouth, his turn.

(Z pulling dick out of her mouth, gasping for air)

Z: You can do it babe. I'll be right on my knees, watching and cheering you on. Don't let her bully-

S: Blah, blah, blah, suck my dick now slutboy, before I bend your girlfriend over and shove all 10 inches in her tight little cumhole. Hurry up, start sucking now.

S: Fuck, that's a good boy. Look at your cute boyfriend, his pretty plump lips wrapped around my fat dick. Go on bitch, push him down deeper on mommy's dick.

Z: Okay baby, just get ready for this. I'm going to place my hand on the back of your cute head and gently push you down on her cock. Try not to choke baby, you can do this.

S: Awww, look at your little bitch of a helper girlfriend, helping you be a good fucking cocksucker. [moaning] Fuck, good job, keep pushing this bitchboy down, make him gag on it.

Z: Here we go babe, I'll just...push you even deeper on her...oh wow, don't choke so much babe, breathe through your nose....it's okay, I'm right here baby. You can do this.

(S moaning "Fuck yes, suck my cock you little slut)

S: [Moaning] You're such a good little cockslut. Keep deepthroating this big fat mommy dick and make me fucking cum.

Z: Oh wow babe, you don't seem to need my help anymore. Look at you go, just taking that big, thick dick deeper and deeper into your mouth.

(S moaning louder "Fuck you little slut")

Z: There you go, get deeper baby, try to reach all the way to the base. I'll just reach into your shorts and start to jerk you off as you suck that girlcock.

Z: Oh my, is sucking your bully's cock making you hard baby? [Giggle] Look at how your dick is throbbing and leaking so much precum. I didn't know you were a little slut baby.

S: Oh god yes, of course he is. All those...weeks of taking this dick...in his tight little boypussy really made him turn into a fucking slut, huh bitch? 

S: [Laugh] Forgot you can't really talk with this massive fuckmeat down your little throatpussy. Hey slut, keep jerking

Z: Here baby, let me just stroke your cock faster for you, you can do it. Her big, thick girlcock pounding away at your throat, you really are a good cocksucker.

S: [grunting] Fuck, fuck, this little throatpussy of yours is seriously going to drain my fucking balls, bitch. I'm so fucking close to cumming.

Z: Faster baby, faster, keep sucking her big dick. She's so close to cumming. There you go, look at her fucking cock throbbing, aching to release that load. Fuck baby get ready.

(S moaning louder and louder, ready to cum)

S: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, don't stop bitch, don't fucking stop sucking my cock you little whore 

S: [Moaning] Cumming, fuck, I'm cumming, fuck my balls are about to explode, hold him still bitch, I'm gonna shoot all of my fucking cream in his mouth

(S cumming, improv orgasm)

Z: Oh my god babe, she's cumming so fucking much. All of that hot, thick cum just spilling down your throat. That's such a huge load, and you're still swallowing? Doing such a good job baby.

S: Oh fuck, I forgot how great of a cocksucker you could be when you're not getting fucked in the ass. Ugh, really drained my fucking balls dry. [Laugh] Now it's time to see how your girlfriend is at taking dick.

Z: Wait, I want him to get my pussy. He's my boyfriend afterall. You can have my-

(S cock slapping Z) 

S: SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID BITCH. Did you think you were in charge here? Did you think just because I was gentle with your boyfriend, I was going to be gentle with you? No, hands and knees, right now.

Z: But I at least want-

(S slapping Z)

If I have to repeat myself again, I will fuck you in the ass with no lube bitch. Hand and knees now, spread your fucking cheeks like a good girl. I'm going to pick a hole at random and fuck it.

Z: I-I understand. I'll be a good girl and get on my hands and knees for you. There, I'm slowly spreading my asscheeks, exposing my little holes

S: [laughs] Hey bitchboy, which hole is your favorite? I know it's that pussy, but my oh my, something tells me her asshole would feel so good wrapped around my girlcock. I just can't decide.

S: Hmmm, I know. You're going to put your pathetic cock in her tight, little pussy, and I'm going to be right in front of you, mounting this bitch with my fat dick in her ass.

Z: Please not my ass, I-I'll let you use my pussy after him, just not my-

(S slapping that ass)

S: Did you think you actually had a say in this? No, bitch. You are nothing but a stupid, slutty fucktoy; so shut up and take my girlcock whenever the fuck I say so, do you understand?

(S slapping that ass again)

Z: Yes, I understand.

(S slapping that ass)

S: No bitch, say "Yes daddy, I understand. I am nothing but a stupid, slutty fucktoy whose holes are yours to fuck and fill with cum whenever you want."

Z: I- do I really, ugh, okay. I am nothing...but a stupid...toy...my holes are yours.

S: This bitch thinks I'm joking, huh? All she had to do was say it properly. You can thank her stupid little mouth for this

(Z screaming out in pain)

Z: No-not my ass, take it out, take it out, fuck, you didn't even use any lube and-

(S covering Z's mouth with her hand)

S: What was that? Can't hear little buttsluts like you. Fuck, this asshole of yours is really fucking tight too, god damn. Look at how greedy you are, sucking me in for more. You like it huh?

Z: [Hand over your mouth] No, take it out now. I don't [moan] like it

S: Your girlfriend is a terrible liar, huh? This bitch is pushing her ass back, clearly wanting more. It damn sure isn't due to your pathetic cock, or is it slut? Are you moaning because of my cock in your ass, or this bitchboy fucking your pussy? Go on, tell us

S: [grunt] Fuck, this greedy little asshole is swallowing every inch of my cock, slowly. It seems you really love taking dick in your ass. Here bitch, say it. 

Z: [moan] I-I love taking your dick in my ass.

(S slapping that ass)

S: Look at her, finally being honest. Hey slutboy, I didn't stay stand still. Get on your fucking knees, and put your dick inside her pussy. I don't care if you have to shove your face between my asscheeks just to get it in, do it bitch. (S moaning as she keeps fucking that ass) Fuck, there we go. Your face just snuggled up between my asscheeks and you fuck her slutty little cumhole. (Z moaning loud, whimpering as you get double stuffed) S: [grunt] Think of her pussy as my gift to you, after all of those long hours you spent getting fucked by me in the ass. 

Z: Fuck, fuck, babe, you feel so good in my pussy, and she's so deep in my ass. I fucking love getting doubled stuffed

(S grunting, slapping that ass)

S:Fuck, this little slut really loves my dick in her ass. Look at the way she's just grinding on us, didn't think your girlfriend was such a buttslut. 

S: Alright bitch, time to make me cum.

Z: Fuck yes, please fuck my ass harder. I need it, I need my pussy and my ass filled with your cum

(S slapping that ass harder)

S: No you little slut, say "Please daddy, fuck my ass harder. I need that big, fat daddy dick deep in my slutty ass"

(Z moaning like a slut, getting pounded)

Z: [Moaning] God, pl-please daddy, fuck my ass harder. I-I need that big, fat daddy dick deep in my slutty ass

(S clapping those cheeks harder, moaning)

S: Since [grunt] you asked so nicely, I'll just go ahead and really fuck this little asshole now. Hey bitchboy, enjoying the view of my fat ass just smothering your face, as I fuck this slut's ass? (Z begging for more, whimpering "fuck me daddy") S: God yes, beg for this daddy dick, bitch. Come on, show your boyfriend whose dick you love more. Let me just [grunt] keep pounding away [grunt] at this *tight*, *little*, *cumhole* of an ass you got. Fuck, you're going to make daddy cum. (S moaning, orgasm slowly coming) S: [Grunting in desperation] Fuck, I'm gonna cum, fill her pussy as I nut in her ass. S: Fuck yes, come on bitchboy, give this stupid bitch your pathetic load of boycream as I fill her asshole up

(S & Z moaning in unison, orgasm coming) 

S & Z: FUCK. I'M CUMMING. I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM

(S & Z improv orgasm) (after climax, heavy breathing)

S: Fuck, this bitch really took my dick like a good girl. God damn, you fucking drained my balls dry you little buttslut

(S slaps that ass)

Z: Oh wow babe, she-she filled my ass up with so much cum. You did too, but wow, her load is just so thick and warm. That felt so good baby. 

S: [chuckles] Where do you think you're going bitch? Did I say we were done after we fucked your girlfriend?

(pause)

S: Yup, time for my little bitchboy to get his tight little boypussy fucked too. I hope you're ready, slut. 

Z: [Giggle] Oh wow babe, I think she's serious. She really wants to just shove that thick, cum covered dick of hers in your little ass now

S: I'll be a nice girl and you can fuck his ass first. I'll take his little throat and make him gag on my dick until I cum.

Z: [excited] Really? Did you hear that babe? I get to fuck your cute bubble butt first. I hope you don't mind baby, I've always wanted to try this.

(pause)

S: There you go, put this on. It's not as big as mine, but 6 inches is enough to really pound this slutty bitch into submission. 

(pause)

Z: Oh wow, this strapon looks so realistic babe. Oh my god, it even shoots cum? I get to really fill your asshole now

S: Shut up slut and fuck his tight little boypussy already. He doesn't need any lube, that ass is so used to my fat dick just ramming inside.

(Z moaning as she slides inside that ass)

Z: Oh god babe, this feels so good. Every inch of my girlcock is just being greedily swallowed by your little boyhole.

S: As for me, I'm going to fuck your throat. You're going to take this fucking dick like a good little sissybitch, 

(S moaning from sliding that dick inside)

S: Oh fuck yes, this is what I need. A nice, tight, little throat like yours just squeezing my fucking cock dry. Good boy, don't fight it, give in. I know you love my big, fat, daddy dick.

Z: Fuck, fuck, babe, this is so hot. Watching her big dick just slide in and out of your eager little mouth as I grab your cute, bubble butt and slam my girlcock in and out of this fuckhole. Go on baby, shake your ass on my dick, take it. Be a good little cockslut and take my fucking cock. Come on bitch, take it.

S: [Giggle] Oh wow, she's really getting into it now. I don't blame her. Sissysluts like you were made to be bred by girlcock. You're nothing but our fucking cumdump fucktoy, understand? Say "Yes daddy, I understand."

Z: And say "Please mommy, fuck my slutty boypussy harder" and I'll give you every fucking inch deeper you little whore.

S & Z: Good boy, take my dick.

S: [Laughing] Pull his hair, fucking squeeze his ass. I want that sissy to fucking moan from your dick in his sluthole.

Z: Yes, yes, I'll make this stupid fucktoy moan from getting pounded. Don't stop, keep slamming your fat dick down his throat. It looks so hot, hearing him whimper and gag, spit flying all over the place.

S: Fuck, fuck, this bitch is such a good cocksucker. I forgot how amazing it is to bully his throat. Fuck, don't stop fucking his boypussy, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking fill his slutty hole up with my girlspunk.

Z: Come on baby, suck her off faster. Be a *good, little bitch* and push this ass back, make me cum too. Make us both fucking cum in your pathetic, fuckholes. You're nothing but a stupid cumrag for us to use when we want. Come on baby, cum. here, I'll grab your sissydick and jerk you off too. You have 10 seconds bitch, cum for us.

S: 1. Come on slut, swallow my dick. Take every fucking inch down your sissythroat.

Z: 2 Fuck babe, your greedy little asshole just swallowing every fucking inch

S; 3, Fuck, fuck, my balls are just slapping against your eager chin

Z: 4: Faster bitch, grind that ass on my fucking cock now

S: 5 God damn, sissy sluts like you really know how to deepthroat a girlcock

Z: 6 Come on babe, swallow her daddy dick, take my fucking mommy cock, milk us both.

S: 7 I can tell you want to cum from taking your girlfriend's cock up your ass, go ahead, let it out..

Z; 8 Shoot that pathetic load for us baby, cum, fucking cum from our fat dicks in your holes.

S 9: You better fucking cum now bitch or I'm going to pull out, come on, I know you want my load down your throatpussy. Fuck. I'm gonna cum, fuck fuc,

Z:10. Fuck, I'm cumming too, cum with me babe, fucking cum with me. 

S & Z: FUCK. I' M CUMMING. I'M CUMM (improv orgasm)

(heavy breathing from both S & Z)

Z: Holy fuck babe, look at your ass. Just flooded from my girlcock. DId you like it?

S: Oh, he fucking loved it. Look at his face, in bliss. His fucking sissy throat swallowed every drop of my cum

S: Alright nerd, clean yourself up and go downstairs and make us something nice to eat. I'll just have your girlfriend clean my cock a bit. Oh, and if you make me something really good to eat, I'll let you fuck me next week as a thank you.


End file.
